Our Last Story
by Electrami
Summary: Italy and his fellow friends were sucked into a different dimension due to his journal from many years ago that he had from the mansion. They will face hardships, make new friends, deaths, and more obstacles to come. Crossover with the game The Last Of Us. Rated T for swearing and epic zombie killing!


**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or The Last Of Us! Rated T for swearing and epic zombie killing~**

It's been years since we've been to that mansion. This journal saved  
our lives many times. Yet again, it has come time to use it once more.

I was cleaning my room of memories, because it was getting cluttered again.  
"Ve~ So much stuff to clean! I can't wait to eat pasta after this!" I announced to myself cheerfully.

Then, something caught my attention, it was the old, dusty, brown leather book!  
Memories suddenly came pouring in from the mansion with everyone else.

_It was raining and I was running away out from the mansion, and I saw that the thing was still following me._

_"Stop!", To my surprise he also stopped, "I won, right?! You couldn't catch me, you lost!"_

_The thing just stared at me intently, but made no attempt to continue the chase._  
_"Doesn't that make you frustrated that I'm your last trophy and I escaped?!"_

_For a moment, nothing cut the silence of the rain._

_"Back... Take me back in time! So you can eat me first and let my friends escape!"_  
_I screamed so loudly to myself it felt as if my voice was gone. "TAKE ME BACK!"_

I gasped, "No! I must forget it... That was the past!" I threw the journal away in the trash  
and quickly went back to continue cleaning.

While cleaning, I heard a noise and turned around. It was the journal...

"Why?! Why is the journal glowing again? It can't be..." My hands trembled to pick up the old journal.  
I then started to bring the journal with me everyday, waiting eagerly for the world conference.

When the world conference came, I was happy to see everything as chaotic as usual.

"Dude, I have an awesome idea that I, the hero, came up for Global Warming!" America declared proudly.

"Is this one of your stupid ideas America? Haven't I taught you any better?" England asked, sitting back in his seat, knowing it was nothing serious to take into account.

"Ohonhonhon~ just let him go. We still have to settle our little fight, eh?" France laughed, looking over to England.

"Thanks for reminding me that you little git!" England held up his fist and immediately stood up in his chair, ready to go at it with France.

"No! Don't England." America hugged him. "Your eyes might get hurt." America said, soften his tone that was full of concern.

"America... Don't worry, I already recovered a bit from these past years." England said, hoping to reassure the other nation.

"I can see through from one at least." England went on, seeing as America's frown wasn't convinced.

"Still! You-"

"America, don't worry too much, I am an English Gentleman after all." England interpreted, sending a small smile for only America to see to make sure that would do the trick.

Ve~ Ever since that incident, America has been overprotective of England.  
His eyesight got better, but one of his eyes cannot be used so he wears an eye patch over it,  
just like his pirate days.

"Hi Japan!" I tried to glomp Japan.

"I-Italy?! Don't invade my personal space!" Japan pushed me off.

"Ve... How are you doing?" I asked, a bit sad from accepting my hug.

"Fine I guess, I managed to talk to more people now." Even Japan grew from the mansion, he became more confident with himself and tries to be less quiet. But, he is still pretty shy~ve!

I looked at his journal, and my eyes widened. It was writing something by itself,  
something horrifying. I had to tell everyone or else they would get mad at me!

I tugged on Germany's sleeve to get his attention, "Doitsu, Doitsu! I have something to say to everyone."

"Vhat? Okay, I'll get them quiet." Germany looked to me, then nodded.

Germany, the person I look up to, even he has an emotional side. Sometimes, I have feelings for him. Especially when I was in a coma- no! I shouldn't think of him right now. I looked up and sighed. He's probably having a great time without me right now up there in the clouds...

Germany banged the table. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! Now, my friend Italy here has something to say for us."

I gulped, then said, "Something is going to happen to us. T-TODAY!"

I grabbed out the worn out journal that was glowing." I-I don't know what happened,  
but it was glowing when I found it. T-the journal... It's going to happen all over ag-" I then suddenly broke down crying, dripping my tears on the leather of the book.

Everyone became quiet and the atmosphere became tense.

The journal magically opened up, flipping its pages and creating a magic circle  
around all the nations.

I guess, we are going to die all over again...

Everyone was sucked into the portal, transported to a place that they did not know.

**A/N:**

**Hey its me Electrami and Arthur here! This is our first collaboration story and we are pleased at how well it is going so far. It would be a pleasure to review this so we can fix mistakes and improve our writing. Your support is appreciated!**


End file.
